Kaze no stigma: The celestial contractor
by IMayBeAPrickButImACactus
Summary: I'm going to try and make a continued version of kaze no stigma becuase sadly the author died, and the whole series ended on a cliff hanger. Read and find out what happens!
1. Prologue

It's been a few days since we fought Belial and when we last met up with burn heart. That man looked so familiar to me but I'm not sure why. Kazuma's been acting different too. He's a lot more quiet, and distant to, then again, now, so am I. I guess he brought out the loud in me. "Ayano, Jūgo wants you, now." Said Ren with squeaky little voice. _Huh? What could be so important that Jugo has to see me right away? _I walked in to the meeting room to see a confused Kazuma, a serious Genma, and a stern faced Jugo. There was a seat for me and Ren on both sides of Kazuma. I sat down. "Ayano, do you know what the old man's called us here for?" Kazuma asked. "No, I don't." I said. I was actually getting kind of worried. Could someone have died? Jugo clapped twice. The meeting started. "I have called all here today to talk about Ayano, and the truth about her. Everybody looked surprised but Genma. "What do you mean 'truth about me'? What is there to know. I was born in raised in the Kannagi family like everybody else here, and that I'm the heir to the family." I stated. As this went on I started getting more worried. Jugo sighed. It was sadness. "Although you are heir to the Kannagi family, you weren't born into it. You come from the Mizuriyosha clan, the water users, aswell as the heir to our family, you are to theirs. Aswell as them, you are the link between the four types of element magic, you are the heir to the celestial throne. I have not told you about this because when I found you eight years ago, you were traumatized by the sight of the three of your families masacreing each other. When I brought you home, I had a man replace your memories, and now, my young Ayano, is time for you to remember them. You are old enough now and must learn by yourself with the help of few others. Now, meeting closed, you may all exit." Said Jugo. My face paled as I remembered the bloodshed little at a time. The family that I knew and loved tearing each other up. I felt tears build up in my eyes, but I wiped them away. I can't let Kazuma see me like this, especially now that we found out that I lived a worse life them him. I have to be brave. I stood up. My mind was going crazy trying to process all of this at once. I felt someone lift me off the ground. It was Kazuma. "Sleep." He said. His face was worried. I was to disorientated to disagree. I closed my eyes, hoping that I could wake up to all of this gone. Back to the world with a reason for me to smile everyday. All I dreamt of was a my memories. And that is how it all began.


	2. Chapter 1: My first mission as an emo

I wake up with my face slightly wet with the salty tears of my sorrow. I've lived my life until now, and now that I know, it shouldn't change anything, but what's changed? "Whatever, I don't care anymore..." I whispered to myself silently, knowing no one will here, but yet they all know. I grit my teeth in frustration.

A knock on my door. "Ayano, Jugo has a mission for you." Ren said. "He wants you to get ready and meet him and Kazuma in the meeting room. ''Alright." I said not making eye contact. "Ayano... Are you okay...?" Ren asked quietly. Oh right, I'm supposed to be brave. I put on my best convincing smile as I stood up. "Yeah! I'm perfect. Don't be so worried!" I said trying to sound cheerful. Though I guess he can't help but be worried after what happened to Ayami. I have him a reassuring pat on the head. Ren smiled. "I'm going to get ready now." I said as I walked into the bathroom connected to my bedroom. "Alright. I'll go tell Jugo that you're up." Ren said as he scurried out of the room.

As I got in the bathroom, I closed the door and slid of my cloths. I put the shower on hot and stepped in. After last night, a shower felt like the best thing ever. The warm, silky water, flowing down my skin like a nice blanket. It felt good.

I decided to try something I never had before. Singing. I know a few songs, so I guess I could try. I sang a note. I thought my voice would be awful, but to my surprise, it rang like a bell. I decided to sing a song I know. "Once upon a time, a place unknown, lived a boy, forgot and left all alone. No one knew what he could do, or of this fairytale. Probably since before the day I was born, call it fate, but I was drown with scorn. No one tried to be on my side so I turned the other cheek. I can't help my feeling sad, though I guess it ain't too bad. Calling from the setting sun, took my hand and flew away..." And on I sang until the hot water ran low.

When I got out, I put on a new choice of clothing, since it was summer-time, I didn't need to wear my school uniform. I put on a plain orange tank top and a pair of blue jean shorts. I looked in the mirror. I looked at my long, pink hair. It was too happy. Too unlike me. So, I decided to change it. I kept a few things of hair dye around in case I got sick of my hair, and it actually came in handy.

I rummaged through the droor until I found my hair dye. I'm going to dye my hair black. I no longer enjoy the happy shade of pink that my hair was.

I mixed the ingredients together. I had to make extra because my hair is so long. As I smudged that black through my hair, it began to darken. I did this for a few minutes until it was pure black. I let it dry, and then I put it in a ponytail.

I walked into the meeting hall. Jugo looked at me strangely. I sighed. "Yeah, so what, I dyed my hair black, and to tell the truth, I like it a lot better than before. "Very well, I won't disagree with your decision." He said. Kazuma gave me the same strange look. "Got a problem?" I asked with a slight amount of evil in my words. "Uh, no, not at all Ayano. Chill." He said. I laughed. For once he actually backed of my case.

I sat down next to Kazuma. "Alright, Jugo lay it on us, what do we have to do." Kazuma said. "Actually, it's what Ayano has to do." He said. I looked surprised at this. "Kazuma, your mission is to go check on some yoma messing around with the power in a nearby town. Ayano. Your mission is to go to the village of Mizuriyosha and go collect information about your brother, Enkai, who is supposedly still alive. While you gather info, there is a teacher there who will teach you how to use water magic and other fighting styles. His name is Raiu. Now, leave." He said. As I walked out of the room, I looked at Kazuma. "I get a mission without you? That's usual." I say to him. "Yeah, I know. What do you think the old man's planning?" Kazuma said. "I don't really give a crap as long as it's not world domination or something." I said. Kazuma ha to go on another path than I did, so we said our goodbyes and left on our mission.

It was beginning to get cold out and the sun was setting. I was half way to the village, so no point in making camp. I decided to hurry and start running in case the village has some sort of curfew. At this rate, I'll make it there in almost 20 minutes. And I was right about the curfew part.

As I reached the village, I saw the entrance being closed by what looked like two guards. "WAIT!" I yelled at them right before it closed. "Lucky girl, you made perfect timing, but I hope you can find somewhere to stay in a matter of 5 minutes, because you'll get in trouble, we have a 9:30 curfew here." One of the guards said as he let me go through. I looked him in the eye. "I think I can do that." I said unconfidently. "Wait... That face... You don't happen to be princess Ayano, do you?" The guard asked. "I've heard nothing about princess, but I'm Ayano Kannagi, yes." I said. "Then follow me," the second guard began. "Raiu has a spot for you in his house, he is waiting." The guard said as he began to walk.

There must be a strict curfew, because this place could be mistaken for a ghost town. We walked until we reached the only place with people. "I'll lead you here; this is where he'll meet you. It was a bar of some sort. I looked around to see they served food. I'm starving, so I guess I buy some dumplings with the rest of my money. I sat down at the front.

"What would you like, ma'am?" Asked the waiter. "A small platter of dumplings." I said. He brought them over. I practically choked myself eating them so fast. "Check please." I said. "You don't have to pay, that man over there did for you." The waiter said, pointing. As I glanced over, the man made a gesture for me to come over. I have a strong feeling that he's Raiu. I also have the feeling that he's a pervert. Then again, he's a guy, what should I expect. He had dark indigo hair, as well as piercing blue eyes. He was quite handsome actually.

"Hi. Um, are you Raiu?" I asked as I stood before him. "Yes. Now sit down, Ayano." His voice was very deep, but wasn't high either. As well, it had a very sarcastic tone hidden behind most his words just like Kazuma. And he didn't look old either like I expected, he looked like he was in his mid-thirties. "Now, correct me if Im wrong, but Jugo did inform you about your past, right?" asked Raiu. He was acting as though he was dearly trying to be serious though he'd rather break out in laughter. I was written all over his face. Then I remember. He was a dear friend of my family. He was almost like another father to me, and the look on his face told me he was waiting for me to realize that. I sat down and hugged him. He smiled. "Now that's the Ayano I remember!" He remarked as he gleefully hugged me back. After the little "Whoopydoo reunion'' was over, we got serious, even though we preferred not to in every way shape or form. "You realize that Im not going to go easy on you in training, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Okay, good," he began with a sudden grim look. "But first, I must tell you about someone. Akudo Mizuriyosha. Or as you may know him, Bernhardt. He is your fa-." Even though he didn't finish his sentence, I knew what he was going to say. Im the daughter of the bad guy. And as if on cue, Bernhardt walked in through the door.


	3. Chapter 2: Battle 1 brings some dark fun

"Bernhardt!" Raiu shouted. "Damnit" I cursed under my breath. "Surprise surprise. I knew I'd find you here after I didn't see you with Kazuma. I figured the time would come soon for you to learn." He laughed. "What did you to with Kazuma?!" I asked. Just by the tone of his voice I could tell he hurt him. "Oh don't worry, he's right outside, you can ask him if he's okay." Bernhardt sickly grinned.

My face paled as I walked out the door. Kazuma was gripping his side as blood dripped from in between his fingers from an awful wound from his side. "What happened?!" I asked panicky, ignoring the fact that Bernhardt could attack me at any moment. "Nothing." He replied blankly. No emotion. I couldn't find any in his voice or eyes. His eyes... His eyes... They're grey!

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM, BERNHARDT?!"I yelled. "Nothing. You asked him yourself, didn't you?" He grinned. "ENRAIHA!"I yelled, moving forward to stoke without hesitation. He easily moved aside to let me stumble and look like a fool. He chuckled. "Stupid girl." His words only infuriated me more. I was heading in to attack once more but then I stopped and realized. He's playing with me. I'm just a doll to him. I'm amusing him.

"What exactly do you need Kazuma for?" I said calmly. I realized that the thing I couldn't sense about Kazuma was his soul. His body was empty. Then I realized. "You're trying to bait me in for my power in trade for Kazuma's soul, aren't you?" I asked, trying to hide the panic behind my tone. "Hmm… You know, you get that smart brain from me. Your mother was never could at figuring things out. But yes, that is the plan." He said simply. "So you want me to just give in?" I put me head down and smiled darkly. "You bastard…" I whispered. I could feel dark aura burning in the air around me. Everything was dead silent. "If that's the case… I'LL KILL YOU!"

I summoned the crimson flame but as it engulfed Enraiha is glowed a dark purple and had cyan bits to it. I remember Jugo telling me about this. It was the aura of the celestial contractor. I summoned my power… But how long can I keep it up..? Bernhard seemed surprised at the way I moved. Even I was. It was as if I was a knew person… No. I was. Every single time I struck him, I could feel his hate, and that brought me satisfaction, something that I had never felt bringing others. I grinned. At this point I didn't even care, I just wanted Kazuma back.

He eventually began to fight back. "AHHH!" I yelled at he struck a blow to my rib age and knocked me into a tree 20 feet away. I tried to sit up but the pain was excruciating. Unbearable. I coughed and felt blood drip down my cheek. "Enough." I heard Bernhardt say. "Clearly this isn't accomplishing anything. You can have this useless kid's soul back, it has no use to me either way. The orange glow returned to Kazuma's eyes and he fell to the ground. "Damnit, Bernhardt get back here!" I forced myself to stand and change after him but he disappeared in smoke. "DAMNIT!" I yelled at the spot where he had once been standing.

I realized I had completely forgotten about Kazuma. "Kazuma." I tried to step forward but I collapsed. I winced. Definitely broken ribs. "Ayano?!" He yelled. He sat up. I could see a tear in his shirt. Good, his wounds aren't as bad as I thought. He stood up and walked over to me. I could see that and audience had gathered and was staring in wonder. I grinned slightly at Kazuma. "I guess being the celestial contractor comes with publicity." I sighed. "Hey. Bernhardt told me he was your father. Is that true?" My smile changed to a frown. "Yes. I hate the idea, but yes." I said quietly. "Well, we need to get you bandaged up. C'mon." He reached his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he helped me up. After I walked a few steps I became dizzy and my vision faded to black. Before I was completely unconscious I heard a voice recite this.

You are the chosen

You cannot deny

A soul of frozen

Will soon learn to lie

A heart of stone

You must attain

Dark skills to hone

Requires much pain

For you are the chosen

That's identified

Your heart of frozen

Has many times lied.


End file.
